onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Spring Mustachio
|height = 178 cm (5'10") |weight = 63.4 kg (139.8 lbs.) |status = Alive |abilities = Superhuman Speed Swordsmanship |weapons = Smallsword (pic comparison) |occupation = Hero Restaurant Owner |level = A-Class |rank = 28 (Current) 33 (Rumored Monster Arc) |affiliation = Hero Association Council of Swordmasters |partners = Golden Ball Nichirin (Master) |manga = Chapter 20 |anime = Episode 6 |japanese = Makoto Yasumura |english = David W. Collins}} Spring Mustachio (バネヒゲ, Banehige) is the A-Class Rank 28 professional hero of the Hero Association. Appearance Spring Mustachio is a lean-built man with short black hair combed to the left side with curled sideburns, yellow eyes with several wrinkles on the bottom of his face and a thick handlebar mustache. He wears a dark green suit and pants with a white collared shirt and red bow tie. Personality Spring Mustachio is an intelligent, serious man who doesn't back down, as shown by his persistence in fighting Kombu Infinity, even after being beaten up rather badly. He also shares a bond with fellow A-Class hero Golden Ball, as they regularly pair up to hunt monsters and share drinks in their spare time. History At some point in the past he trained under Nichirin and became one of his top disciples from his Conglomerate school. He comes from a very rich family and instead of taking on his parents' job as a company manager, he chose to become a hero and a dishwasher outside of his hero job. Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc Spring Mustachio and Golden Ball head to the outskirts of Z-City to investigate reports of a rumored monster. They encounter Kombu Infinity. Golden Ball attacks first, but the monster easily repells his attack and incapacitates him. Spring Mustachio and Kombu Infinity then engage in a fight. After seeing the monster dodge his Tomboy attack, Spring Mustachio disengages and questions the monster while requesting backup. Despite putting up a good fight, Spring Mustachio loses and is taken to the hospital. Some time after the event, he received a promotion to rank 28. Human Monster Saga Hero Hunt Arc After realizing that Golden Ball was absent for their usual drink, Spring Mustachio goes to his aid in his fight against Garou. Spring Mustachio slices erratically in the narrow alleyway, forcing Garou to jump. Spring Mustachio then initiates his secret move, Tomboy. Garou dodges the attack and grabs the guard of the sword even though the sword stabbed through his hand. Succeeding the dodge, Garou punches Spring Mustachio, knocking Spring Mustachio into a pile of trash cans and crates. Garou says that he knew about Spring Mustachio's secret technique and that he is now used to armed combatants. Appearances in Other Media Omakes Pork Cutlet Bowl Spring Mustachio is one of the heroes sent to the Z Police Station to subdue Surprise-Attack Plum. However, he arrives at the scene just as Saitama carries the defeated monster out of the station. Witness The Hero Association dispatches Spring Mustachio and a group of heroes to defeat Vaccine Man. However, the monster is too strong for them. After Saitama kills the monster, King appears at the scene to retrieve his video game, and the heroes mistake him to be the hero who took down the monster. Abilities and Powers As an A-Class heroes, Spring Mustachio is a skilled and powerful fighter. His master Nichirin notes that Spring Mustachio is a gifted swordsman. His skill in close-range combat pairs well with his partner Golden Ball's propensity for long-range attacks. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed: Spring Mustachio was able to pass a block with a few leaps. He also managed to dodge some of Kombu Infinity's tentacles. His speed was great enough that Garou was forced to dodge by jumping upwards in order to avoid Spring Mutsachio's rapid slices. Enhanced Strength: Spring Mustachio can easily slash through concrete and metal. Fighting Style Expert Swordsman: One of the top fencers and pupils of Master Nichirin, Spring Mustachio has an incredible aptitude in swordsmanship, especially in the use of a foil. He has been shown to be able to parry at a rapid pace, blocking several attacks almost at once. *'Salute': A fencing stance used at the beginning of a duel to greet an opponent. Spring Mustachio uses it as a stance from which he launches attacks. *'Tomboy' (踏無暴威(トムボウイ), Tomubōi): One of his secret attacks of fencing is the thrust, which begins with his foil coiling in on its self like a spring and then thrusting it forward while shouting "Et La" (or possibly Étoilé, in french literally means star). The resulting thrust extends far past the reach of his foil and has been shown to be able to punch through a telephone pole quite a ways away. Equipment Rapier: Spring Mustachio uses a rapier with a cup hilt. The blade is composed of spring steel. He stores his blade in the form of a handkerchief that he keeps in his breast pocket.http://opmcityz.blogspot.com/2016/04/onemurata-2015-joint-interview.html Hero Rating Spring Mustachio's rating determined by the Hero Association: Major Battles Trivia *Spring Mustachio's hero profile number is 00624. *Spring Mustachio is a server that washes dishes outside of his hero job. The restaurant he serves is called "Banchige Cafe". *He has a tea shop and likes wine. *He also likes doing close up magic tricks. *Lately he is feeling repulsion towards seaweed. *Spring Mustachio sketch.https://twitter.com/NEBU_KURO/status/808720216683220992 References Navigation fr:Moustachute Category:Characters Category:Human Category:A-Class Category:Swordsman Category:Male Category:Manga Original Category:Heroes Category:Council of Swordmasters